


Denial

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Crack, Five Stages of Grief, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: This was written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge. The prompt was: denial.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Kudos: 24





	Denial

Cas had known what he was doing when he locked the wicked-looking metal cage on Dean’s lock and seemingly ‘lost’ the key. They both knew it was a game, but it didn’t help when Cas did everything in his power to make him a desperate, horny mess. 

He couldn’t get hard enough to get satisfaction, and trying to orgasm just from prostate stimulation was hard enough—so Dean had a miserable fews days with the 5 stages of grief. 

He’d told Cas that he was fine to go a few days with the cage on. It wasn’t like he was dependent on sexual gratification, right? Cas had been smart with him, telling him how ‘he would find out’, whatever that meant. Dean truly denied it. He didn’t think he’d det desperate enough that he’d hump Cas’ leg or anything, and it would feel great to prove his willpower. 

How he’d been wrong. 

His denial transformed into anger. Without a proper release of emotion, he’d been snappish with Sam, rude to Eileen, and truly sour to Cas. The angel hadn’t responded to the treatment, instead citing that Dean was just proving him right by acting out. Dean was so angry that Cas’ remark made him sleep on the couch. 

After Dean cooled down, he started to give in to Cas’ idea that he didn’t have the strongest willpower, but he was nonetheless stubborn. He pleaded for a better deal with Cas: if he could take the cage off for a few hours everyday then Cas could make him eat vegetables. It seemed like Cas was truly considering Dean’s bargaining, but then he’d be shut down each and every time. 

And with Dean unable to admit defeat, he slipped into a pseudo-depression. He was being denied so often that he figured that Cas would only understand what he was experiencing if he showed it. He didn’t cuddle with Cas, no matter how much he wanted to, and he refused to let his mess of emotions show. At one point, when Cas tried to initiate intimacy, Dean rolled over to the other side of the bed and tried to sleep. 

Once Dean accepted his new position in life as a eunuch, he finally went back to his old routines in the bunker. He felt much better, even with Cas teasing him, and while he did miss the intimacy, he found it through other means. Cuddling became much more common. 

When Cas finally ‘found’ the key again, Dean was so used to the cage that he now felt like it was a part of him. Once unlocked, Dean didn’t feel the need to get off immediately. It was later that night, rather, when they both came together in bed and made sure that Dean’s lil’ buddy was still in working order. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
